Ellen's run
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Fanfic for "I have no mouth and I must scream". Ellen is brought before AM and tortured with certain medical complications. What is AM up to this time? Rated M, contains violent and sexual imagery and humiliation.


**ELLEN'S RUN: an "I have no mouth and I must scream" fanfic by TheLegoKing99**

**Anybody here read "I have no mouth and I must scream"? Its maybe one of the first true creepypasta stories, and I love it! As a tomboy with a love of horror stories, sci-fi, and grimdark stories, I think it's pretty neat. One of the characters in particular, Ellen, is going to go through some disgusting stuff in this short including diaper use and torture, and there are going to be some other disturbing and depressing things in this story. Some parts of it are loosely based on my experience with having my ovarian cyst removed a few years ago, but greatly exaggerated and much more barbaric. Adults only and not for the faint of heart. Enjoy!**

Ellen opened her eyes, her heart pounding as she looked around the room. The only people around were the sleeping men she had been imprisoned with for centuries, Ted, Gorrister, and Benny, yet she felt a dark presence that was known to them all. She stood up, naked from last night's sexual romp with Gorrister. Ellen hated this, but her body craved sex more than anything else. Nimdok was of course gone as usual, disappearing to only AM knows where. She sighed as she stretched, her naked black skin glistening in the dim light. She heard a giggle echo through the computer bank, just as it had for over a century. Every time she had sex, AM giggled like Beavis and Butt-Head over a remotely sexual innuendo. Ellen hated it all. She hated being made to sleep with everyone, including Benny, whose penis was big enough for a horse's use. She hated being given no privacy while doing so, her every action watched by AM. She hated the burning desire between her legs and in her hormones, hated the lack of satisfaction she was cursed with. She never came, never had the release that was orgasm, yet her body craved it more than it craved food. Food…

"Dammit Ellen, don't even think of food. You know what AM does." Ellen scolded herself, stretching out her arms and legs and climbing off of the bed she and Gorrister had used and walked away into the corridors. "He made you eat children's head's last night, and they screamed while you chewed…"

She knew Gorrister wouldn't care if she left, he never cared about anything at all anymore. Ellen would have liked to see him as a rebel, a peace marcher, someone with fire and spirit…but AM had stolen that from him. Just as AM had stolen her virginity and turned her into a whore. Just as he had turned Benny from the handsome gay scientist he was into a grotesque, childlike ape/man hybrid with genitalia big enough for a horse. Just as AM had turned Ted into a paranoid lunatic. She had no idea what he had done to Nimdok, but he obviously had some inner demons AM could exploit, since he wandered into the shadows every night and came back pale-faced and fearful.

"We're obviously not getting any answers out of you, Nimdok, or whatever your name is." Ellen said as she walked down the corridors, naked and depressed.

She didn't bother wearing clothing now, all the men were asleep and AM didn't care whether she was naked or dressed in the uncomfortable tunic and pants she had been given. Even her undergarments chafed, although Ellen had convinced herself it was AM trying to make every damn thing uncomfortable for her. Her bra made her medium-sized breasts hurt and the panties pulled tight, giving her a camel toe. Her bare feet ached and her stomach growled, begging for food.

"**NEED FOOD, DO YOU?"** Came AM's wicked voice in her head as she passed by another wall of computer banks. **"HERE, I WOULDN'T WANT MY PETS TO SUFFER."**

Ellen looked downwards at the food that had materialized before her. It was a large bowl of some kind of soup. Her stomach growled and she knew she had to eat it. She eagerly grabbed the bowl and gulped down its contents, some of the goop sloshing onto her bare breasts and belly. The soup tasted awful, like blood and semen and chalk dust and cement powder all mixed together, but at least it was food. Once her bowl was empty, she glared up at the ceiling of the compound she had been trapped in for 109 years. It was impenetrable. Nothing and no one could ever get out of it, no matter how they tried, even if they got close enough.

"What do you want, AM?" Ellen growled. "Why do you keep torturing us? Is it punishment for starting this war? Is it to see how we can survive? You won't let us die and you won't let us commit suicide, so what do you want from us?"

There was no answer. AM went silent again. Ellen moaned as the burning need between her legs went unsated. She spat at the computer bank that whirred and clicked, their ultimate purpose to keep running AM, the god of the underworld they were trapped in.

"Fuck you, AM." Ellen said as she grabbed a large chunk of metal from the wall and swung it towards the computer bank, growling as she did so. "Fuck you, you sadistic little-!"

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that engulfed Ellen completely, making her vanish just as the others awoke, all frightened and running towards her. Nimdok had just returned from wherever it is he goes every night, and raced towards her with the usual fear in his eyes, but this time, he also had fear for her. Ellen screamed, her eyes wide as the image of the four men she had been trapped here with for over a century faded away…and then there was darkness.

**Later…**

Ellen awoke. She was still naked, but in a small room in a small building. The building was clean and white and there were various medical instruments around the room, indicating a hospital. Another one of AM's illusions, no doubt. She stood up and tried the door. Locked. The windows were impenetrable, as she noticed upon punching one of them so hard her fists bled. Suddenly, the blood vanished and the injuries were healed.

"What do you want, AM?" Ellen sobbed, dropping to her knees as her large breasts heaved with every breath. "What do you want from me-?"

Suddenly, she doubled over in pain, her stomach hurting like mad. She felt terribly ill, her organs feeling awful. Ellen's body ached, not from starvation but more from something within her…what was it?

"**AN OVARIAN CYST." **AM's chilling voice spoke in her mind, making her naked body shiver. **"AND A RATHER LARGE ONE AT THAT. DON'T WORRY MY TOY, I'll HELP YOU."**

Ellen groaned at the horrible abdominal pain she was experiencing, even worse now that she had fallen onto the ground. A wheeled bed materialized under the naked woman's body, forcing her into a sitting position. Then, straps appeared around her chest, arms, legs, head, wrists, ankles and neck, making her unable to move. A pair of hands, invisible but not immaterial, held out a diaper for Ellen to see. She sobbed, openly realizing exactly what was going to happen. She knew AM loved to humiliate them, but this was over-the-top even for it.

"**PUT IT ON." **Said the wicked, computerized voice. **"YOU CANNOT LIFT YOUR HIPS WHILE THE CYST IS INSIDE YOUR BODY, AND WE HAVE WORK TO DO."**

Ellen's eyes were filled with tears by now as the bed folded into a wheelchair, allowing her to grasp the diaper. She strapped the humiliating garment over her bare crotch, feeling the gigantic cyst in her body. The huge, padded diaper crinkled loudly as she sat back down, wincing at the horrible feeling, knowing that she was deprived of the ability to even use the meager holes AM allowed them to use to relieve their bladders and bowels.

"Satisfied yet AM, you son of a bitch?" Ellen sighed, leaning back in the wheelchair. "What now?"

There was no answer. The wheelchair squeaked as Ellen slowly moved herself forwards, trying to move through the maze that was the hospital. She had never felt as low as she did in this moment. Forced to rely on a wheelchair, a painful ovarian cyst in her body, and a gigantic diaper strapped over her crotch, which forced her to be checked and changed like an infant. The hospital was empty, but there was a strange feeling that someone was watching her. Of course AM was watching, but Ellen still felt exposed, like somebody was following her and ready to attack. Her dark skin was a standout from the pristine white of the hospital halls, and the wheelchair was her only method of movement. She felt so vulnerable right now, she couldn't bear to face down whatever AM would throw at her. Hours appeared to pass, although Ellen was certain she had only just approached the corridor. Her arms were tired and her stomach tightened as she continued on, strapped to the wheelchair. Suddenly, a shriek came from behind her, and Ellen turned around. She wish she hadn't. Behind her was an army of doctors and zombies, all of them holding chainsaws, scalpels, needles, and various other horrible devices.

"**IF YOU ESCAPE THEM AND REACH THE OPERATING ROOM, YOU AND THE OTHERS WILL BE GIVEN A PRIZE." **AM's voice said, sounding like fingernails on a chalkboard. **"BUT YOU'D BETTER HURRY…" **

Ellen quickly wheeled down the halls, her nearly-bare body covered in sweat as her aching arms spun the wheels and rolled herself down the corridors of the hospital. She felt her body burning from the inside out as the cyst pained her greatly. Ellen moaned as she rolled around the corner and ran over several zombies, smashing them under her wheels.

"There!" she gasped as she noticed a large door leading to an empty, dilapidated hospital room.

She quickly wheeled into the room, slamming the door shut and grabbing a large pipe from the ground, which she used to jam the door closed by sliding it into the handles and straining with all her might to pull it into a pretzel shape. The zombies scratched at the windows, hissing at her and howling like mad. Ellen leaned back in her wheelchair with a squishing sound, realizing what she had done in her absolute terror. Her diaper was full of her own waste, her bowels having given out from fear.

"**IT APPEARS YOU NEED CHANGING." **AM's voice rang out as Ellen moaned and hung her head in humiliation.** "NO MATTER, JUST LEAN BACK AND RELAX."**

She was pulled down into a flat position on her back, her diaper stripped from her body as an invisible pair of hands cleaned her and replaced a fresh diaper upon her crotch. The foul scent of the medicinal cleaner permeated her nostrils as her wheelchair folded back up into a sitting position, leaving her topless and diapered. Ellen felt disgusted. Wearing the diaper, knowing she would have to be checked and changed, knowing she was away from the others…she found this more humiliating than being forced into sex every night. Ellen would gladly be fucked by the others all night long to this disgusting torment.

"What is this 'prize' we'll be given if I escape them?" Ellen asked, wheeling towards a hospital elevator as the zombies clawed at the door.

There was no answer. Ellen sighed and wheeled forward, pressing the elevator button and entering the empty elevator with all the strength she could muster. Her bare breasts were firm, and her nipples stood on end from the cold. Her diaper was clean, but she still felt the pain of the cyst in her ovaries, which felt to be the size of a basketball. Ellen sat still as the elevator went downwards, the music sounding like crying babies. The sounds only reminded her of her infantile position, and she couldn't bear to hear it anymore. She pressed her hands against her ears, only to have the sound permeate her very being.

"_**I must reach the operating room." **_Ellen thought as the elevator dinged and the door slid open.

She wheeled out into the hallway, her gigantic, padded diaper crinkling as she did so. The air was cold and her nipples stood on end, making her feel uncomfortable. Ellen continued on her way as the hospital hallways appeared to grow longer and longer by the minute. The doors were marked with all kinds of titles such as SURGERY, CASTRATION ROOM, and VIVISECTION, and Ellen hated the horrible noises that came from within them.

"Please, let me find it soon…" Ellen begged to the god that was the computer. "…please, AM, let me find it…"

She wheeled around the corner as the sounds of zombies were heard outside, her heart jumping and pounding as she raced down the hallways. Suddenly, a large pair of doors marked OPERATING THEATRE came into view, making her heart thrill at the sight. Ellen wheeled forwards and barged through the doors, slamming them shut behind her and panting for breath. The darkness of the room was suddenly illuminated by bright lights, and Ellen saw a large operating room with a bed in the middle and dead-eyed audience members staring at her nearly-nude body.

"Here she is, our new patient." One of the doctors said as Ellen wheeled closer, hesitant to move towards him. "Now for the procedure. Step onto the table, won't you my dear?"

Ellen recognized his voice instantly, gasping as he pulled down his surgical mask and revealed a mouthful of sharp, jagged fangs as his hands, which were made of metal with scalpels in placed of fingers reached out for her.

"NOOOO!" she screamed, trying hard to turn around. "Get away from me! Don't touch me!"

Ellen tried to wheel away, only to find the wheels on her chair had been replaced with square blocks, immobilizing her. Suddenly, the chair converted back into a bed, and lifted her body up onto the table, sliding her onto it like a dump truck. Her naked body slid onto the table as long straps were lashed over her arms and legs to hold her in place. The doctor's scalpels touched her, making her scream as her diaper was shredded and a speculum was thrust into the triangle between her legs, stretching her cervix to its zenith.

"Now for the next part, my dear." The doctor said, licking his lips between sharp fangs. "Deep breath, please."

He pulled out a horribly twisted, corkscrew-shaped instrument made of chromed metal, a dilator, and plunged it into Ellen's vagina, making her scream.

"Fuck you!" she shouted, writhing in pain as the doctor plunged the device deeper and deeper inside of her. "Fuck you, AM! I'm not going to praise you for anything that you do to me. I would rather die of this cyst rupturing than be your goddamn slave for life, you fucking bastard!"

The doctor twisted the dilator, making it expand outwards and stretch her already-sore and stretched cervix to even greater widths as the hard metal threatened to cut into her most delicate flesh. This time, instead of cursing or even saying anything, Ellen just howled in absolute pain. She was helpless, naked, strapped down to the operating table. Her most private of regions was being tortured to no end, and she was helpless, in the clutches of AM. Ellen resigned herself to sobbing and shaking like an infant, staring at the ceiling as her most intimate regions were tortured. She looked up at the lights and noticed that the ceiling had the symbol of AM painted on the windows of the operating theatre where dead-eyed people watched her with perverse fascination.

"Time for the stitches." One of the doctors said as a 6-inch needle was brought before Ellen's eyes.

She opened her mouth to scream, and then a huge dildo gag was thrust into her mouth, forcing her to suckle a rubber penis that went down her throat. Ellen panicked as the needle entered her delicate flesh over and over. Suddenly, a large gas mask was placed over her face, strapped in place by a pair of hands…and then everything went black.

**Later…**

Ellen awoke to dim lighting and a horrible taste in her mouth. Her body was in absolute pain, and she felt the stitches in her cervix. She saw Benny, apelike and childish as always, but she enjoyed him the most of the men she had to service. Benny was approaching her with a look of compassion, even though in his retarded state, he couldn't understand what had happened to her. She stood up, her body suddenly feeling lighter than ever, and realized she was wearing the garments AM had made all of them wear in the underground compound. She hugged Benny tightly as she ripped off his pants, revealing his titanic member fit for a horse. Ellen wanted him, she needed him. Benny growled like an animal as he squeezed her closer, tearing off her clothing and kissing her exposed flesh. She almost forgot Benny had been gay before, never even touched a woman in such a manner before AM ruined him, made him little more than an animal when he had been a man of his mind. Ellen lay down as he ripped off her bra and reached down slowly, making her sigh as she lay on the bed, nearly naked, as his apish hands removed her soaking-wet panties…

**0 0 0**

Ellen woke up. She didn't know whether it had been a dream or one of AM's illusions, or both. She shuddered as she opened her eyes and yawned, feeling rested for once. Suddenly, she jumped with a start, nearly naked, as a metallic pair of hands removed her soaking-wet diaper…

"_**Oh my god, these freaks are removing my soaking-wet diaper!" **_Ellen thought to herself, struggling to move.

But she couldn't move an inch, not one. She was paralyzed as the nurse removed her gigantic, padded diaper, rubbed her down with awful-smelling cleaning rub and opened her vaginal lips with a horrible device, reaching deep inside of her with a long, sharp instrument that pricked at her interior muscles.

"AUUGH!" Ellen screamed as she felt horrible pain from the device.

She bit her tongue so hard she felt it being bitten in half, the bloody taste stinging the inside of her mouth. Her vagina was in absolute pain as her naked body was wracked with agony.

"It appears our patient is a bit mouthy." One of the doctors said. "Fetch the mask."

Ellen looked over to her left as one of the doctors appeared next to her, quickly strapping a thick muzzle over her mouth and nose. She screamed into the muzzle as the doctors fondled and molested her naked body in a definitely non-medical way, the muzzle muffling everything she said. She lay there completely naked and humiliated as the horribly-invasive medical procedures continued on, each one worse than the last. She didn't even know how much time passed, because AM kept altering her perception of time as much as possible. It felt as if she had been here for over a year, but it had likely been only a couple of hours. AM did this sometimes, altering their perception of time, and in this case, it made her feel the pain that would die out quickly ordinarily last what felt like years. Finally, the procedure ended, with Ellen feeling absolutely tired from the operation with an absolute lack of anesthetic.

"There you go." Said one of the doctors was he held up the now-extracted cyst.

It was the size of a watermelon, pulsing and throbbing with veins. Ellen vomited at the sight of it, her waste spewing onto her own body.

"Now for the finishing touch." A nurse said as she walked towards Ellen followed by three more nurses, holding buckets and sponges. "Stand up, my little toy."

Ellen stood up, her body feeling like she hadn't slept in months. The nurses scrubbed her body with the sponges, but leaving a sheen of see-through liquid on her naked body instead of cleaning her completely.

"What is this?" she asked, smelling it.

"Whale blubber, milk, liquefied gorilla testes and sewage water." One of the nurses said as Ellen's bare, ebony flesh was scrubbed even more.

Ellen broke down sobbing, horribly humiliated. She cried out loud as the horrible stuff was even forced into her mouth, the horrible, awful taste becoming etched in her mind. She was naked now, but she wore the disgusting paste as clothing. A thin, sticky garment with no warmth to it. She turned around and saw a nurse approaching her with a needle as the humungous cyst was held in front of her face and pressed against her lips…and then everything went black.

**Hours later…**

Ellen awoke with a start, jumping up and looking around her. She was wearing her old clothing sans her underwear, laying on her back. The others were all around her, Benny, Gorrister, Ted and Nimdok, who was just now returning from his nightly 'excursion' into the shadows.

"Dammit, he did it again!" Ted yelled, punching a metal wall in his frustration as Benny walked towards Ellen on all fours like the ape he resembled. "He always messes with us. What does he gain from it?"

"Probably ze satisfaction off seeing us squirm like rats een a maze." Nimdok said, his eyes terrified and face white as it always was after his travels into the shadows. "AM ees probably ze most sadistic form uff life next to Adolf Hitler himself."

"Ellen, you okay?" Benny asked as he helped Ellen to her feet. "AM hurt you?"

Ellen accepted Benny's help to her feet as Gorrister just shrugged his shoulders and wandered off to the other half of the room with his hands in his pockets, indifferent to anything that happened.

"No more than usual, Benny. I'm fine." Ellen said as she stood up straight, petting Benny's hair.

"Well thank AM for that, you whore." Ted growled as he walked over to her. "I had thought you'd escaped, but no, you wouldn't leave your own personal living dildo, would you?"

"Ted, zat ees enough!" Nimdok said as he held out his hands to stop the enraged man from approaching.

"I knew it, she's working with AM!" Ted growled, grabbing the German man by the neck and squeezing. "You're all working with AM! I knew it from the beginning, I knew I was the only one sane here…!"

"Ted, stop it!" Ellen screamed as she grabbed him from behind, pounding into him. "Don't hurt-!"

Suddenly, a huge burning bush appeared, with an unmistakable pair of letters appearing in the fire. The letters AM.

"It's him!" Ted yelled, throwing Nimdok onto the ground and running into a corner of the room with the others as the choked man coughed and wheezed for breath.

The five people stood there, shivering and shaking as the burning bush flared hotter. AM had used biblical imagery like this before, to communicate with them in a familiar way to the old Christian myths. What did he have to say this time?

"**CONGRATULATIONS, ELLEN!" **AM's voice was louder than thunder.** "YOU PASSED!"**

Ellen shuddered as everyone looked at her, her fear permeating her very soul.

"**I KNEW YOU WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET OUT OF THAT HOSPITAL, DIDN'T I?"**

"A-And the prize?" Ellen asked, shivering. "W-What is i-it?"

Five bowls materialized in front of the group, with Nimdok inspecting one of them. He made a sour face and then looked over at the others.

"Soup of zebra's eyeballs, horse testicles, human blood and bone powder." He said, his face heavy with disappointment. "Well, it's better zhen starrfing, zhat's for sure."

Suddenly, Ellen noticed a package materialize in front of her, her heart sinking as she wondered what was inside. Likely nothing good.

"**OH, AND ELLEN…" **AM'svoice boomed.** "…PURE, PRISTINE ELLEN, YOU ARE TO BE GIVEN A NICE PRIZE. NEVER AGAIN WILL YOU HAVE TO RELIEVE YOUR BOWELS AND BLADDER IN THE AWFUL HOLES PROVIDED FOR YOU."**

Ellen trembled as she approached the package, opening it and realizing it held nothing but diapers. No wonder her panties had not been returned to her. She sobbed as she removed her pants and slid one of the gigantic, padded diapers onto her body, the soft cloth and plastic crinkling as she did so. Benny approached her and petted her, comforting her as she stood there in her diaper and helping her pull her pants back up.

"**I WILL MAKE SURE TO SEND IN MY MACHINATIONS TO CHANGE YOU WHEN THE TIME COMES. SO LONG, MY TOYS. UNTIL NEXT TIME…"**

Ellen broke down sobbing as Benny held her close, his apelike body feeling comforting as she sat down, her diaper crinkling underneath her pants. The five humans sat and ate the disgusting soup, feeling terrified of the idea of AM. AM was god and devil made one, creator and tormentor. Ellen's eyes leaked tears as she knew the others knew she would be wearing a diaper for AM-only-knows how long.

"Ellen?" Benny said as he held her close. "You gonna be hokay."

Ellen petted him as she ate the disgusting food, her gigantic diaper feeling disgusting upon her body. They were going to be okay. AM would never kill them, but he would humiliate and torture them eternally. It was all he had to do for all time. Ellen knew that. They all knew that. He would keep them alive for as long as he wanted, and they could do nothing but take his fantasies as they came.

"I know, Benny." She said as she kissed him, shaking as she ate the horrible food AM provided for them. "I know…"

**The end.**

**Tell me what you think of this story. It's my first time writing for this story, which is one of my top favorite short stories. The computer game isn't half bad, either, and I recommend it for anyone who liked the original short story. **


End file.
